ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X (film series)
The Sonic the Hedgehog film series compared of all of the twelve release on television and some in theaters based from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. It begins with the original OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie and begins Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix and Sonic X: The Shadow Snow were released in theaters on May 30, 2007 and August 29, 2008 with them both gross a toal of $950 million worldwide ($530 million for Curse and $435 million for Shadow). The three were released by 20th Century Fox. Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic was released on October 2, 2009 and reached $828 million in total, making it the highest-grossing film into the series. The final film Sonic X: Return to Soleanna will be released on June 2, 2010. Development After finishing a series finale of Sonic X, The production of for a film adaptation titled for Sonic X: The Movie is set on May 2006. On July 2006, the title changed to Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix. begins on September 2006 in Voicing Studio and filming of Japanese dubbed begins on December 11, 2007 which belongs with the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Director and score writer, Dana McFarland will return as the director of the first OVA film, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) to feature length Sonic X film, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007). A set while shooting places in the city. Raven Radix has returned undead after 2 years. David Wills reprises the role of him and also Espio, which he appears by the video games including Sonic Heroes. Films Television Movies Sonic Adventure DX: The Movie was released in 2001. Sonic Adventure: The Movie 2 was released in 2003. Sonic Heroes: The Movie was released in 2004. Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2005, the first film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie was released in 2006, the second film to release on ABC Family, not Disney Channel. Sonic Riders: The Movie was released in 2007, returns to Disney Channel as well as the two following films. Sonic Riders The Movie 2: Zero Gravity was released in 2008. Sonic Unleashed was released in 2009. Theatrical films ;Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix The film is about Sonic and the gang met with an evil dark creature from space over 6,000 years ago, Raven Radix was reborn and building up his plan to rule the world. He'll use the Chaos Emerald to give the ultimate power out of mind. ;Sonic X: The Shadow Snow The film is about Raven Radix has returned to take over once again. At this time, he puts his revenge of taking over the world with the different self of himself against the Babylon Rogues for a speeding challenge. ;Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic The film is about Raven Radix has return to take over once again. At this time, he puts a curse of Sonic after eating a chili dog transforming him into Werehog. The gang must break the spell and defeat Raven. ;Sonic X: Return to Soleanna After Raven Radix's defeat, Sonic returns to Soleanna to see Elise once again, as new evil, King Lydio is taking over the world. During the time, Shadow joins his side, and the gang must rescue him, Cosmo and Elise, by getting all seven chaos emeralds around seven different places. Release External links